


what people know (lives entwined)

by anstaar



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Fai and Yui leave the tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	what people know (lives entwined)

Yui is the kind, magical boy taken in by Ashura.  
  
("I'll be Yui," Fai decides and Yui just nods because his brother is alive and next to him and in that moment he can't think that something like that will ever really matter)  
  
He is tall and thin and blond and never gets close to anybody.  
  
(They're not completely identical, even before the tattoos, a scar, a freckle, a slightly different tint to the eyes, but even more than that, they were their bodies differently. Yui doesn't understand why no one says anything)  
  
He splits his time between walking Ashura's land exploring the castle.  
  
("It won't be like the tower," Fai says. Fai is older, stronger and didn't see his brother fall to his death ("You are mine now," the man said but to get Fai back this is nothing), "we'll be safe if no one knows." Yui has Fai back and this is nothing)  
  
One day, Yui becomes the ruler. He is still kind but, a man now, he doesn't go exploring any more.  
  
(The call comes as it was always going to and Yui has to leave. He packs quietly in the night but Fai finds him, watches him (they both made a promise years ago but one died and one lived and now they both have duties) and embraces him tightly until Yui finally has to disentangle himself to leave)  
  
Fai is the kind, enigmatic man who joins Syaoran's quest.  
  
(One day, they will meet again but apart they hold each other's names in memory of who they are)


End file.
